


Anni[curse]ary

by Broshi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and has been living in a folder for years, i just thought the title was clever, i only just decided to post it because what the heck, it is and is worth everything, oh whoops gotta have real tags, ok yep done, there are no actual curses, this is old as balls, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broshi/pseuds/Broshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade takes every opportunity to have sex - anniversaries are the best ways to get them. Too bad Peter never knows what they're for. (Like now.)</p><p>Or Wade gets Peter the Spideycave and they christen it with gay sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anni[curse]ary

**Author's Note:**

> You think there's going to be smut - haha there isn't. It is all implied because I wrote this years ago and am too lazy to actually input porn. Deal with it.  
> Also this was written years ago and I just skimmed it over and ew ew ew ew so cliche and horrible I hope you like gay because this is so lame I need to cry.

 “Holy-“

“So, what do you think? Am I an awesome boyfriend, or am I an awesome boyfriend?” Wade turned around to catch the look on Peter’s face, his arms outstretched to amplify his gift.

“You bought me a cave,” Peter stated in disbelief.

“A _Spidey_ -Cave,” Wade corrected.

“That’s not the point,” Peter interrupted his boyfriend of five weeks and fuck-buddy of three months six days, “You bought me a _cave_.”

“Well duh,” the mercenary shrugged like buying a fucking cave was nothing- oh wait, what was Peter telling himself? It’s the legendary Merc With A Mouth, of course it’s nothing.

“It’s our anniversary,” Wade interrupted Peter’s train of thought, and when the words processed themselves through the hero’s mind, he frowned.

“Our anniversary’s in October,” a flicker of doubt fluttered through his mind, Wade couldn’t possibly forget the day the two of them became an item, could he?

Fortunately, the doubts were shattered as Wade made an ‘X’ with his arms, “Not _that_ anniversary! Geez, Spidey, and you say _I_ have bad memory.”

“Just what are you sayin-” and then it hit him like a building (which really hurts, by the way), Peter’s hand promptly met his face in a classic face palm, “Wade, no. Getting rid of Hit-Monkey does not constitute a need for an anniversary.”

“But-“

“No. That is not an anniversary. For anything, actually.”

“Yes it is,” Wade responded automatically, like he memorized an entire speech as to why _that day_ counted as an anniversary.

“Fine, then what’s it for?”

“Our first ever team-up,” was the earnest answer, “I promised you I’d buy you a Spidey-Cave if you let me crash at your place, remember?”

Of course, he never got to sleep over, but he did when they had their first romp in Peter’s apartment (because dammit they were both horny and Wade’s hotel just so happened to be in the other side of town), so technically, it was enough to establish a reason to buy his boyfriend what he promised.

Peter let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed into the dark red loveseat behind him, “Alright, fine.”

“Okay then,” Wade grinned from behind his mask and then held out his hand expectantly, “Now where’s my present?”

The merc was met with a look of bewilderment, “What?”

He wiggled his fingers, “Well, I got you your Spider-Cave for our anniversary, and now I want my anniversary gift.”

“Hey, I wasn’t aware-“

“You weren’t aware!”

“-that this was supposed to be our anniversary,” the vigilante protested, “So excuse me for not having a gift!”

Wade pouted, the wrinkles in his mask making it clear to Peter, “Fine then.”

“Alright,” and the hero unwound his tense muscles into his comfortable seat.

“I’ll just take you instead.”

“Wait, hold on, what?”

But Wade was already halfway into creating a permanent hickey on Peter’s sensitive throat, drawing out a moan. The mercenary’s hands already traveling up and down his boyfriend’s sides and were slowly making their way up the navy blue t-shirt to feel the heavenly abs.

Wade’s lips left Peter’s neck, a trail of clear saliva and a dark red spot left as evidence of Wade’s lips ever being there- a quick lick got rid of half the evidence, but that was exactly what Wade wanted at the moment. The merc’s lips then latched onto Peter’s own, eliciting a groan from the Spiderman as their tongues fought for dominance – which Peter totally won, by the way.

As the heat from their kiss and Wade’s small ministrations slowly traveled downward, it was clear just what Wade wanted for his anniversary gift.

Suddenly, as Peter was about to initiate the next move, the merc was off of him and leaning back into his own seat right across from him. Wade looked as though they did not just have a seriously hot kiss and was simply cleaning his katana without a problem (and by problem, Peter meant a halfway hard hard-on, which he had).

 “What?” Wade looked at Peter as if he didn’t turn the Spiderman’s cheeks red and heart beat fast.

Another second later and the mercenary’s things were tossed aside (gently, mind you, because pray for anyone treats Wade’s weapons like trash), his mask was pulled up, and he was pulled into another searing hot kiss that was full of tongue and was rough enough to bruise both their lips.

“Hey, Pete,” Wade said- no, he totally didn’t gasp, because mercs don’t gasp- “What’s up?”

The mercenary grinned his grin that captured Peter’s heart after he was subjected to the damn thing for months upon months, and was quickly pulled into another kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” Peter smiled.

Several hours of hot sweaty gay sex later, Peter was fast asleep in Wade’s arms and the mercenary grinned as he thought of what their next anniversary was going to be like.

But so far, this one was the best.

Oh hey! He should totally make their next surprise anniversary for the day they became fuck-buddies! It’d probably have more sex too!


End file.
